


It should have been me ...

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: NivanField - Fandom, Resident Evil
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Short, Sibling support, dabble, remembering Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been suffering nightmares for the past two months following the China incident where he lost his partner Piers Nivans. His sister Claire offers her support</p>
            </blockquote>





	It should have been me ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short dabble, in fact it's the starter of a Roleplay that I'm writing with a friend so there is much possibility that it could actually work out as much much more. 
> 
> Capcom characters not mine! Though I like to play around with their life's filling in what you didn't see.

September 15th 2013  
  
Another day, another sun rising after the previous finished its lingering decent. Even with the beams of light creeping throughout the room drifting almost daringly across the man’s features as he roused, hands comforted behind his head as the coolness of the unmoved sheets ran over his legs as they parted and stretched. Chris Redfield was now a former shell of what his reputation had him held at. Sure as any captain would confess, loosing men was written within the job description, the job came first before you had time to grieve. He had raised many a glass for his fallen comrades also offering a moment of silence as each name was added to the ‘Fallen’ placard taking place within the centre of the BSAA Head Quarters.  
  
He had always bounced back, knowing that he was fighting as much, if not more than others against bioterrorism, keeping the world safe in hope of creating a safer place for the next generation to live and thrive but not this time – Piers Nivans – his chest tightened at even the thought of the name. It had been little over two months since he and Piers were tracking down the irrepressible Ada Wong, facing J’avo and other sickening creatures that had crawled their way from NEO UMBRELLA while finding time rescuing Sherry Burkin Jake Muller ... over two months since he had lost his partner – all back on the fateful afternoon of July 1st   
  
His sister Claire, had taken it upon herself to look after him, appearing at his door the same day he was released from quarantine within the BSAA faculties. She was acting more like a motherly figure towards him, ensuring he actually made it out of bed rather than gazing out of the window thinking of ‘what if’s’ and ‘what could have been’ she was also able to read through the lines, there was more than just a partnership, the trust of watching one another’s back, it was written all over his face and even played out in his eyes a she made him look at her wanting the honesty. He loved Piers ... he was /in/ love.  
  
Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he could feel the guilt eating away at him as his glance remained focused on the bloodied BSAA patch. It was almost a shock to him feeling a warm hand cupping his cheek , a thumb brushing gently over his cheek bone. “Claire? I didn’t ... I’m”  
  
“Shhhh” fingers moving to hush his words “you were miles away again Chris, even sitting beside you I feel like we’re miles apart, Jill and Leon have been asking about you ...”  
  
His glance looked at her more questioningly, his brow furrowing parted by a deep wrinkle above the bridge of his nose  
  
“I told them you were still quiet and that when you were feeling more up to it you’d return the calls. They send their love regardless”  
  
Chris’ body lazed further into the warmth of the covers while running a hand over his face as if theoretically wiping away the thoughts. “I’m still having the same nightmare, surprised if I even managed a couple of hour’s undisturbed sleep – I miss him” Claire widened her arms pulling her brother closer, he tensed before relaxing into the touch, his body shaking, for the first time he allowed the walls to be broken, tears running down his cheeks and his arms closed around his sister ... face buried within her shoulder .  



End file.
